


Brevity

by Englhymn



Category: Monty Python RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Englhymn/pseuds/Englhymn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael finds himself in an awkward situation. Eric offers a solution. Season 3 of Flying Circus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brevity

Being in a comedy troupe meant being stuck in a variety of wild and highly suggestive scenarios, and Michael Palin thought he was prepared for every single one. Why this one was suddenly different, he had no answer -- but it was quite an invasive problem.

He eyed the man who had been a colleague for the past few years and wondered why, out of all the possible things that could happen to him, this football sketch was suddenly the thing that left him unbelievably flustered. It had all been good fun filming, and Eric’s and his laughter had been completely genuine, but when they both got to their feet and off the field, Mike had found that suddenly a throbbing sensation had entered his groin. He had been quick to isolate himself from others, crossing his hands casually in front of his pants so no one would detect anything was the matter.

Mike disappeared into a bathroom soon, which was fortunately empty at the moment. He stopped in front of the sinks and glanced into the mirror. His erection was painfully noticeable in those short, black shorts. Hesitantly he brushed his palm across it and grunted. Images of Eric’s face as he fell to the ground, hair fluttering around his face, eyelashes brushing against his skin as he shut his eyes before impact, played in his mind over and over again like a movie that he couldn’t bear to tear his gaze away from. It didn’t help that he had noticed how nice his ass looked too…

The whole situation was rather embarrassing. Things like this happened from time to time, Mike supposed, and by next week this silly event would be out of his head and he’d never have to worry about it again. The only thing he did have to worry about was how on earth he was going to get rid of his hard-on.

He hardly had time to contemplate it before the door opened to the bathroom. His face paled, and he spun around without thinking. There Eric was, looking slightly startled at Mike’s quick, alarmed movement. “You alright, Mike?”

“Just fine.” He did his best to slide his hands in front of his pants again. Eric’s eyes flickered to their location.

“You sure ’bout that?”

“I’m sure. I was only coming in here to splash some water on my face.”

Eric glanced back up at him. “Did something happen? You were rather hasty to leave.”

“Why’d you come up here?” Mike asked, desperate to get him to leave.

“To see where you went. You practically dashed off like I’d scared you.”

Mike’s eyes drifted to Eric’s legs, the same ones that had straddled him only a few minutes prior, the same ones that had suddenly rocketed him into a world of fantasies he had never, ever wanted to think about, the same -- oh god, he was checking out another man’s legs.

“I’m okay,” Mike insisted, starting for the door now, “really--”

Eric grabbed his shoulder. “How many times do I have to ask what’s wrong before you tell me what’s wrong?”

No use hiding it anymore. With a sigh, Mike turned to face Eric and dropped his hands. A second of silence passed before Eric snickered softly.

“Did I do that?”

“Yeah,” Mike admitted, voice brimming with shame.

He expected Eric to start laughing again, but no such thing happened. Instead, Eric closed the gap between them, still staring down at the boner intently. “Let’s see if we can take care of that, then.”

Mike glanced up at him. “What?”

“I said, let’s see if we can take care of that.” His fingers slid into Mike’s pants swiftly.

Dozens of questions flooded Michael’s head, but the only one he could get out was, “You mean, right here?”

“Can’t fuck outside now, can we?”

“But in a bathroom?”

“Public and unhygienic, I know, but it’s the only place we got.” Eric moved with expertise, pulling down Michael’s pants and briefs without hesitation.

“You act like you’ve done a thing like this before.”

“And what if I have?” Their eyes met.

“Nothing, I suppose, but won't this rather change things?” Mike continued his babbling as Eric worked on his pants. “After all I have my wife and family at home, and so do you, and wouldn't it be rather awkward if--”

“Jesus Christ Mike, do you ever stop yammering? I can make this quick if you want it.” Their eyes met as Eric's hands hovered around Mike’s thighs. “Do you want this?”

The question thrown out was not as simple as yes and no, not with the endless list of factors that played into it. Of course Helen ran through his head, of course the fear of somebody discovering them seized his chest, but it didn't leave quite as big of an impact than seeing Eric, looking quite lovely with his blue eyes staring straight into his, poised and ready to do whatever he wanted with Mike.

“Make it fast,” he muttered.

Eric moved efficiently. Without Mike fully realizing what happened, his cock was in Eric's hands. Eric kneaded it teasingly, stroking down his length with one hand and massaging his balls with the other. Mike groaned softly, grabbing into the counter behind him as Eric worked his fingers along his length.

“This is quite a predicament, isn’t it?” Eric murmured as he continued caressing him. “Thing like this ever happen before?”

“No,” Mike grunted, letting out a puff of air.

Eric chuckled to himself, sliding his hand down to the base of Mike’s cock as he did. He cleared his throat, as if he was about to say something, but Mike was instead greeted by Eric taking the head of his dick into his mouth. Mike groaned, biting his teeth into his lower lip to keep from crying out. Eric was undeterred. His mouth glided along his length effortlessly, and soon he was bobbing without issue. The warm, wetness of his mouth made Michael sputter for relief and his vision go black with desire. His head swarmed as Eric sucked and licked and dragged a hand along with his mouth. For a moment, he parted from Mike’s cock with a loud pop and moved down to suck on his balls.

“Jesus  _ Christ _ ,” Mike exhaled.

“Like that?”

“Stop talking and just do it,” he snapped.

Again Eric snorted and went back to flick his tongue against the head of Mike’s cock. Once, twice, thrice he did this, until he finally slid it into his mouth again. Michael suddenly grabbed Eric’s long, wild hair in fistfuls. The sudden jerk made Eric gag, and he pulled away quickly.

“Don’t choke me,” he told Michael irritably. “I’m not going to suck your dick if you’re only going to choke me.”

“Sorry, mate,” Mike exhaled.

“No matter, I was getting tired of that anyway.”

Confusion clouded Mike’s face as he glanced at Eric, who was getting to his feet. “What about--”

“Don’t worry, I just have a little problem myself now.” He undressed his lower half quickly, revealing his own sturdy erection.

“Blimey, Eric.”

“Don’t blimey me, let’s just finish this and never talk about it again, right?”

Before Michael asked what he was going to do, Eric spit on his hand and ran it along his cock, before pressing up against the other man’s. He held them together and began rolling his hips, causing friction that instantly drew a reaction from Mike. His yowl filled the room, but he was suddenly silenced when Eric used his other hand to grab his chin and force his lips against his.

Everything was quite overwhelming to Mike -- as if it weren’t bad enough he was being shagged by a man, that man was  _ Eric Idle _ \-- and yet, so blissfully exhilarating. It was all a one time stint, he knew, but the fear that they were going to be caught at any moment only made his blood boil hotter and his breath shorter. Hearing Eric let out girlish sighs only added to his ecstasy. Quickly, he glimpsed at him, only to see Eric with his neck craned back, moaning on his own accord.

Michael couldn't stop himself from grabbing Eric's face now and kissing him passionately, mouths open and tongues rolling into one another's as Eric continued thrusting against him. Any noise they made was absorbed by the other as their hips bucked and minds swam in hungry thoughts. In the daze, Mike broke away first.

“Fuck, Eric,” he breathed. “You're spectacular.”

Eric was too engulfed in his movements to reply. “Shit,” he swore loudly. “Kiss me again.”

Their lips collided again, in a brilliant, sloppy mess, only enhanced by Mike groping Eric’s ass while Eric groaned vociferously. It was all a stunning display of unbridled sexual energy, while Eric’s lovely hair tickled Mike’s cheeks and Mike’s fingers burned Eric’s skin like cigarette butts. The blood roaring in their ears made it impossible for them to tell if anyone was just outside, ready to walk in and discover their dirty little secret in the making -- only this wasn’t little, it was colossal.

Eric’s teeth suddenly bit into Mike’s lower lip sensually, making the brunet yelp. That was all he needed; a moment later, he came. He covered Eric’s hand, and some cum splashed across both of their torsos. Mike was trembling, trying to catch his breath and clear his hazy vision as he dropped from the high he had been riding on for the past few minutes.

“Ah, there it is,” came Eric’s somewhat strained voice. “Told you I’d make it fast.”

“What about you?”

“I can take care of myself.”

He started for a stall, but Mike protested with a loud, “Wait!” Eric glanced over his shoulder.

“What do you want?”

Mike hesitated. “Why--why did you come up here?”

“I told you it was to look for you.”

“No it wasn’t.”

Eric flashed him a mischievous grin. “Same reason you came up here, mate. I’m surprised you didn’t notice.”

“Did you plan all this, then?”

Eric didn’t answer him, turning back instead to enter the stall he had started for.

“Wait!” Mike shouted again. Eric looked back at him somewhat irritably.

“What now?”

“I want to do it.”

“What?”

He gestured at Eric’s dick, still stiff, pre-cum oozing down it.

“You?”

“I want to.”

“Why?”

“It’s only fair.”

Eric opened his mouth to rebut, but was interrupted as Mike went towards him and grabbed his cock. The action drew an instantaneous gasp from Eric.

“We’re never talking about this again, are we?” Mike muttered through his teeth.

Eric shook his head.

“Then let me do this. Please.”

The new found desire for his friend came over him like a tidal wave. He began pumping his hand up and down Eric’s length, just like Eric had been doing only a minute prior. The blond man dug his fingers into the other’s shoulders, grunting in approval. So far, so good.

Licking his lips, Mike leaned over to Eric's ear and growled, “You looked awfully sexy out there, I hope you know.”

The hesitant attempt to make Eric even more flustered had succeeded. “Michael,  _ please _ \--” He interrupted himself with a sharp inhale. “Fuck!” His breathing had become nothing but a series of shallow spurts, one leaping sporadically after the other. “Kiss me, kiss me, I’m going to scream--”

Mike answered his request, and Eric let out a drawn out moan that made his body quake as they kissed again. His other hand tangled itself in Eric’s hair, clenching onto it tightly as if Eric would collapse otherwise, and he stroked Eric’s cock faster and faster until Eric looked like he could hardly take it.

“Shit, shit, shit--” Eric yanked his head backwards, gasping for air. Mike took this as a sign to make his movements even more dramatic, twirling his hand around his cock in a way that put him on the edge of crying out so loudly he would surely be heard outside. “ _ Fuck, Mike! _ ”

His cries were barely muffled as Mike quickly kissed Eric once more. Eric came even harder than Mike had, and by the time he was done, he had all but buckled over. Mike stepped away from him, wiping the remnants of Eric’s orgasm off of his torso and eyeing the door cautiously.

“Bloody hell,” Eric murmured. “We’ve made a mess of these shirts, haven’t we?”

“Better get cleaned up, shouldn’t we?”

Eric nodded in agreement, chest still heaving. “Right then.”

They began to clean themselves off and redress awkwardly, avoiding eye contact with each other all the while. After an endless silence, Mike cleared his throat.

“Eric?”

“Yeah?”

“Not a word of this after we leave this room, right?”

“Of course not.”

“And Eric?”

“What?”

“You didn’t plan this, did you?”

“No.”

It was a good enough answer for him, he supposed. Eric slipped out of the bathroom without another word.

  
  
  



End file.
